Souvenirs
by Tata Mya
Summary: "Il avait marmonné quelque chose comme 'la couleur t'allais mieux' "


Allongée sur son lit, le bras droit pendant dans le vide, Levy contemplait son plafond d'un air morose. Le réveil qui était posé sur sa table de nuit affichait six heures du matin. Il était l'heure pour elle de se lever, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait qu'une envie, dormir toute sa vie, ne plus sortir de son lit, faire corps avec son matelas. Elle repoussa tant bien que mal sa couette et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Puis elle se leva complètement pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain et elle se contempla dans son miroir. Elle avait un visage sombre, cerné, creusé par le manque de sommeil et par le stress qui l'envahissait de jour en jour. Elle passa un coup d'eau sur son visage pour faire disparaitre tout ce qu'elle détestait chez elle. Elle s'appuya sur son lavabo. Fairy Tail… Ces deux mots provoquaient chez elle une monté de larmes irrémédiables, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu en une journée s'était fait balayé, elle avait tout perdu, ses amis, sa familles, sa guilde. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus rien de cela, rien sauf une marque qu'elle s'était interdit de voir. Elle ne savait ni où ses amis étaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Etaient-ils morts qu'elle ne le saurait même pas.

Après la destruction de Fairy Tail, Levy était entrée au Conseil Magique, dans l'espoir de pouvoir surveiller ses camarades de loin, mais il n'en était rien, non seulement elle avait perdu de vu chaque membre de cette famille qu'elle chérissait tant mais en plus elle s'était rattachée à une nouvelle institution et en partir était un peu plus compliqué que dans une guilde.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et s'habilla. Avant de sortir de sa chambre elle enfila le lourd manteau blanc que sa profession lui imposait. Puis en marchant dans le couloir de marbre, elle fit claquer les talons de ses bottes et attacha un ruban bleu nuit dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa ses doigts trainer sur le bout de tissu, ce ruban elle l'avait eu pour son anniversaire de la part de Gajeel.

Tout le monde lui avait offert un cadeau qui était lié de près ou de loin à la littérature, elle en fut plus que ravie, mais vers la fin de la soirée surprise que tout le monde lui avait organisé, alors qu'elle tentait de garder les yeux ouvert, Gajeel était arrivé près d'elle, et lui avait tendu un petit paquet blanc en rougissant. C'était ce fameux rubans bleu nuit Il avait marmonné quelque chose comme ''la couleur t'allais mieux'' elle avait ri puis s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il avait immédiatement rougi puis il était repartit comme il était venu en trainant des pieds. Gajeel, voilà un autre nom qui lui donnait envie de terrer au fond de son lit. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche hésitant entre rebrousser chemin et continuer en gardant la tête haute.

Son choix fut soudainement prit lorsque du raffut s'éleva dans la grande salle. Elle parcourra la distance qui la séparait de cette fameuse salle. Plusieurs officiers et soldats étaient présents, encerclant une masse noire qui avait fait irruption par le toit, enfin d'après ce que pouvait constater Levy qui remarquait l'immense trou au dessus de leur tête La masse noire se souleva enfin et prit une apparence d'homme, dont les yeux rouges se distinguaient du reste du corps. Elle frissonna, cette impression elle la connaissait plus que quiconque dans cette salle, elle se mit soudainement à espérer. La silhouette fit un pas vers la lumières et chacun put alors découvrir un gigantesque brun, à la musculature bien plus développée que n'importe qui, il sonda l'assemblée qui tremblait devant lui, le tenant pourtant en joue, puis son regard se posa sur Levy qui pleurait en le fixant avec un grand sourire. Il sourit lui aussi puis fendit la foule pour caresser les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux à se contact savourant pleinement sa retrouvaille avec le brun, elle posa la sa main sur celle de Gajeel et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser timidement les doigts blessés du dragon.

Elle reprenait enfin espoir, elle pouvait enfin croire que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux.


End file.
